


Its in the eyes

by tashie08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashie08/pseuds/tashie08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly a made up story using current events</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everybody knows. They can see it all over your face. You smile when your with friends or having your picture taken. You make it look like your keeping yourself busy.  
Promoting one thing or another. You post on social media hoping to keep up the facade that nothing is wrong. But something is wrong. Your heart broken. Someone once told you that your eyes never lie. Everybody knows. Everybody can tell in your fake smile just how heavy your heart feels.  
Why did this have to happen? Why a seperation of us you tell yourself? So you go about your day as usual. Pretend your not missing half your heart. Hoping that your soul mate feels your pain and that she is expirencing the same loss you are. 

You promise to talk and text, and face time each other. To tell each other that this is only for a short time. You promise to share your feeling with each other and to be honest with your feeling. You promise each other to fight for your relationship and to keep the love alive.

When your in from of the cameras you smile is a 1000 watt smile. You are happy to be home, to be near friends and family. To be near the beach where you can surf and lay in the warm sand.

You have friends joining the team and you will finally be like your own soccer family.  
But there is something missing. Your one true love. The person that encouraged you to be you. To stay strong knowing the world only saw you as number 2, a back up for someone who has reached her prime but won't quit. You traveled the world for her yet you make the choice to come home without her. You knew months ago you were going to be separated. You both thought you were prepared to be apart. You were wrong. Its like your heart is dying but you fake a smile to cover it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I may have made some stuff up. Relax it's just a fan fiction story and I'm not the biggest expert on there lives. Its my version and dont worry at the very end it will be a happy one!

"Hey babe. Saw you out putting magnets on cars. Hope your having a great day. Miss you. Call me tonight if you can."  
The last part sounded desperate. Yes I was begging her to call. I know they need her face out in public a lot to sell this new team, but what about me?

"Hey Harris your phone was ringing." Ashlyn comes over to the table where she left her phone. "Thanks Whit, was it Ali?"

"You know it. I don't understand why she didn't just come. You know they would have made a spot for her somehow."

"I know. But she would of had to quit the team and all that. You know she's not like that. Never wants to make drama for the team." Ashlyn picked up her phone but put it back down. "Hey you ready? Lets Go I'm starving." And with that she left the love of her life waiting for a call back that she knew she didn't have the heart to make.

At lunch Whit questioned Ashlyn on what was going on. "What you mean what's going on.?

"Don't play me Harris why did you not call her back?"

"I'm giving her space. She needs it. We talked about me leaving awhile ago. You know me finally doing me. Going out and being with a team, being around family, and friends. We or I thought it was my turn to put me first. I can't keep following her all over the world. I have to make a name for myself without her." Ashlyn had finally said it out loud. She felt like Ali's side kick soccer wise. They were always a package deal. But Ashlyn hated Washington. She just wanted to be free. And maybe she truly though Ali would follow her just this one time. Maybe not now, but make plans for the future for Ali to come to Orlando. It had never even been brought up from Ali. 

"Dude, your an idiot. She's gonna get hurt and then she will never forgive you. Remeber a few years ago when you were broken up. It took forever for the two of you to make up."

"I chased her to Sweden and we made up. Chased is the word Whit. She up and left and I had no choice."

Whit had to say the right words. In a way Ashlyn was right, but Ali was not something she needed to give up on. " Look we all know miss princess isn't ready to be all out and proud with you. She has a lot of promo stuff to do and the sponsers are not ready for a huge mega star like Ali to come out yet. We know this. That's why we all protect her. You know she has just a few years left to play. She's building up her nest egg and then retire with a sweet comfortable life. Some of us are actually going to have to work and get real jobs when we're done here. Not Ali she can travel and be a spokesperson all over the world. And you know she plans on doing this with you. Every thought and plan was of you always.  She will come down here maybe after the season ends or after the Olympics. But she will come down here to be with you."

Ashlyn looked to her best friend of forever and said "What if she decides she doesn't want to be with me. What if the family and our marriage are never going to happen . What if she's too caught up in the life to want to stop and just me with me?"

"Then your the biggest idiot I know!" Whit got up and walked away. "Noting like mega star lesbians having drama" 

 

Back in D.C. Ali was working with her manager about her up coming schedule. "So you have some free time in 2 months. You want me to book you a flight to Flordia?"

"What Mark, ya Florida. Book me a flight." 

"So she didn't call you back. Its only been a few days. You know they have them out everywhere promoting. They have to make ticket sales and season pass sales for this franchise to work. She is a big person to help promote the team in Flordia.  That's why they chose her."

Ali looked depressed. She was lonely. She wasn't use to Ashlyn not being around  to answer calls. She was always there every call or text she made she always answered. 

"You still plan on retiring next season right. I mean all this heavy work load for the past 5 years will be a waste if you don't. "

"I never told her my plan."

"So you let Ashlyn move to Florida and you never told her hey babe start looking for a house cause I'll be there in less than 2 years. And O yea were gonna have a lot of kids. Really Al what the fuck is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one while I'm feeling good. Again this is all made up.

"So Ali, What's going on? Please God don't tell me you broke up. I worked so hard on this deal with the two of you."

"We're not broken up. I called her and she didn't call me back. That's all nothing more. She's busy."

Mark had known Ali going on ten years. She took a shy girl from Penn State and introduced her to the international world via the German soccer league. He knew she would make a name for herself but he didn't know she would be so closed off to love. After 5 long years in Germany with only a few romantic encounters with other women  Ali was ready for love.

He knew the moment Ali met Ashlyn that Ali had fallen hard for the girl. Ali was lonely and needed the love and attention from someone. He was happy for her but told her they would have to keep in quiet at least for awhile. He told her "let's feel out the world first before we go public". And she listened. Perhaps too well. He monitors her social media and sees very few posts with her and Ashlyn. The majority of the pics are posted by Ashlyn. And since he is not her manager he doesn't say anything. He's not in it for the money he tells Ali. He's here to protect her future. He wants her to save her money So when she is ready to retire she can. She can do anything  She wants when she retires, and he was hoping that a wedding and some little ones were on the menu.

"So you didn't let her know about the plan, so she left thinking you didn't care too much about her leaving. Hello, Ali she wanted the 2 of you to go. She doesn't have to stay here in DC forever. It was suppose to be her turn to shine. Be the home town hero make a name for herself and then when you retire she is still playing with you being the wife at home with the kids. You know you can still be on the national team and the Olympic team of you don't play for the spirit."

"I guess I got scared." There Ali had finally said it. After 5 years of never touching in public, of a ways being just really good friends of taking vacations together and pics with Kyle the public just assumed your friends. Those Cray Cray girls on those fanfic sites seem to know what's up tho. "I want to tell the whole world yes I'm in a relationship with Ashlyn Harris but what if at the end of the day I have nothing left. No sponsers, no way of supporting our future family."

"Ali I know you. You have money saved and invested. Even if everyone dropped you You would still have more money than me. Why all this worry about money?"

Ali had to think about what to say. She didn't want to be a brat and complain about money. "I don't want Ashlyn to support me. I want it to be equal for the both of us."

"And it will be. Lesbians are in right now. Marriage and kids are ticket sellers even in conservative Flordia. They will love you both. So stop being a wet noodle, go down there and get ur girl."

They finished there meeting and arranged Ali's schedule for the next few weeks. Ali stopped thinking about when Ashlyn was going to call her back. She knew how she left things and if she wanted things to work She had to be honest.

Ashlyn was working out at the gym with her new trainer. He was getting her all worked up and motivated. Half of training is mind play. Tell someone there the best and that's how they will act. This trainer Juan was doing just that. He would scream "Hope who" over and over. Never letting Ashlyn give up.

"Awesome job Ashlyn. That's exactly what I expect every work out. Go get cleaned up and I will see you tomorrow."

Ashlyn was sweating and really sore. She had argued she never ran very far down the pitch and that had been her first mistake. They ran side by side 5 miles. That was Juan telling her she's not limited training wise and she can do everything else the other players do. Juan planned on stregenthing Ashlyn so when the time came they could never compare her to being less then Hope. She would be as good or even better by the time Juan was finished with her.

Ash showered and changed and checked the board before she left. She was scheduled back 8 am for more training with Juan. She went to grab her keys out of her bag when she saw her phone. She had a text from Ali. It said "babe what time do you finish today? Ash threw her phone back into her bag and went to get in her jeep.

Coming up from behind her jeep Ash could see a figure sitting in the passenger side. "God please don't be a stalker"  Ash krept up silently behind the rear and tried to sneak a peak at the mirror. She saw long brown hair and instantly. Knew who it was. Ashlyn panicked. She hadn't returned Ali's phone calls or text msg. She had been a jerk. A big fat jerk. No a lean muscle machine jerk.

"Babe, is that you". Ashlyn walked up the the passenger door with a big smile on her face. When she saw Ali the smile dropped and she had a look of pure panic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me. Well this is my one and only completed story. I think the next one is going to be long and drawn out.

You know that moment when your in deep shit!  You tense up, get ready to make up a lie, like hey babe I was just going to call you. Or what a surprise I'm soo happy to see you. Or I was just  going to the airport to fly to see you. Ashlyn Harris is in deep shit. She can tell by Ali's expression she's not happy. 

"Hey babe, what are you doing here? Open the door so I can hug you." Be happy you tell yourself. Relax. 

"Um Ali open the door babe." Ali looks up at you with disgust in her eyes. She is holding a wrapper from McDonald and a big gulp cup from 7-11. "Babe open the door. Why are you holding my trash. Open up Ali". Your words are getting harsh. Get it together Ash, you have the key.

Suddenly Ali gets out of the jeep and throws the trash back on your floor. She turns to you and says "Got ya. Wow you should see your face right now. You look hella scared".

"Hahaha Ali. Your soo not funny. Come here and give me a hug. I missed you.  
She comes over and hugs you so tight you can't breathe. You inhale her perfume and her scent. You've been craving that smell for days.  You secretly stole a few of her work shirts and you smell them nightly. You realize she is finally here. The other half of your heart is here hugging you.  "Babe what are you doing here?"

Ali let's go and you see she is holding a small box in her hand. She tears up and tells you how stupid she is. How she should of never let you leave. How she has all these plans for the both of you. How she sees your future life in her dreams. 

"Babe I'm confused. What's going on. Ali tell me what are you talking about?"

Ali is getting ready to pour out her entire heart to Ashlyn here right now. " Ashlyn Michelle Harris I love you. I didn't want you to move here and I should of told you that, but I should have said go babe to Florida. Be a superstar. I'll join you shortly. I love you and I want us to make our home in Florida. I want a family with you and I want our kids to surf and play soccer and be loved by us both. 

Ashlyn is shocked. This is everything she wanted to hear from Ali. Her Ali. The one and only Ali Krieger. International superstar, multi lingual, super sexy Ali Krieger. 

"Ali, are you asking me to marry you? I kind of always thought it would be me asking you." 

Ali realizes Ashlyn hasn't said yes and is still looking at her and the ring in shock.  
"Ashlyn I love you and I know I may be doing this all wrong but I need you to k ow I'm committed to us! So what if we're separated for a bit. We've done it before and we can do it again."

"Ali I love you and yes I would like to marry you one day, but I don't think we are ready for this. I mean you are not out yet, and you have your career to think about. No one cares of I'm a lesbian, but you people will care."

Ali absorbed all Ashlyn said and took a deep breath. "Babe, look up."

Ashlyn was confused and looked up in to the blue sky. Off in the distance was an air plane spelling something out. 

"Read it out loud to me Ashlyn." Ali was nervous. 

"Um ok,  it says Ashlyn marry me Ali K. What O my god. You put it up in the sky. Really Ali. Are you sure your ready for this?

Ali looked as her beautiful Ashlyn and said "Babe, I was born for this."


	5. magnet monday

Did anyone else order an Orlando Pride magnet? I just ordered mine. I think it comes in a bundle of 4 or 5. Does anybody need one if I have extras?


	6. Chapter 6

On a warm spring day two beautiful women look at each other with love. Love is something that is felt within. Its not something you can hold or predict or stop. Its a feeling that can bring two people together or push them so far apart they will never get back together. If you would have asked Ali if she thought her and Ashlyn would ever be together forever she would have said no. 

Yet here she stands across from the woman who holds her heart. Ali is looking at Ashlyn like she is seeing her for the first time. It was instant attraction for both of them. They balanced each other out and when one was sad the other made them happy. They were a package deal no matter what. 

Ashlyn is looking  into Ali's eyes knowing her lover is deep in thought. Ali is am saying thinking about the past and dreaming of there future. Ashlyn has always wanted to be the one and only in Ali's life. She wants to be a co parent to there many awesome kids. She can't wait to start a family with Ali. 

After they both say I Do, they look deep into each other's eyes. No one moves. When you are marring your soul mate time stands still. There future flashes before there eyes. They both see babies, then toddlers then that baby all grown up. This is repeted several times. They are all smiles like a happy family should be. 

They both move in for a loving kiss making sure not to gross anyone out.  When your in love you know exactly what to do. They turn and face  there families and hold hands as the minister introduces them as married. Welcome to the future of the Krieger-Harris family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks is for reading. My email is tashie08@yahoo.com
> 
> Send me an email to let me know your intrested in my extra magnets. I'm super cool and sometimes way to generous but I'm always willing to share what I have.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashlyn is pacing back and forth in the dark hallway. She had been kicked out of the room. Not just any room, but "thee"  room. Things were happening and it was killing her not knowing what was going on.

"Ok Ali Your going to feel a little pressure and I'm gong to push on the top of your pelvis just a bit." Ali hated going to the doctors. But this wasnt just any doctor this was a on/gynecologist. She was check how Ali was progressing after there last procedure.

"Looks good. I will want to see you on another month, do you want me to invite Ashlyn back in?"

"So Dr Bell. Everything looks normal?"

"Yes Ali she is just fine. Its ok to bleed a little bit, a drop it two here and there but remember if it gets heavy call me right away."

"Ok, you can bring her back in." Ashlyn turned quickly when the door was opened. "Ok Dr Bell what's the news?"

"She's fine no need to panic. Again. Its just a few drops no big deal. Now remember that check list I gave you two last time. This was on that list. Its ok to be cautious, but I don't want that baby stresed out. Go home relax, and call if you need me." Dr Bell was glad to be out of the room. These two were the biggest worry worts she had ever met. Next baby I'm going to charge them double."

"Well looks like your fine. I'm going to take you home, out you to bed and make some soup." Ashlyn was so calm this whole pregancy but Ali was so panicked any time something weird happened to her body. Now that Ali was worked up, so was Ashlyn.  She was so happy there were finally pregnant and she just wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. But having a baby at 35 had it's risks and they called Dr Bell for every little question they had.

"Help me up Ash, I can't see my feet." Ali was due in 3 months. She was huge and looked like she was carring twins. But it was just one tall baby. The sperm donor was tall, blonde had blue eyes and was a doctor. He reminded Ali of Ash and when they read his profile he sounded perfect.

Ashlyn helped her pregnant wife up and help her dress. It was a quick walk to the car and a short ride home.  They lived by the beach and had a quaint little home they built together. Ali went to lay down in there room.

"Hey Ash did you decide on a name yet? "

"No babe I'm still try to narrow down my list." Ash was taking the task of naming the baby very serious. I want something cool yet something the is both us. I'm still working babe. Soon tho, I'll have an answer for you."


End file.
